


Wrong

by Wallwalker



Category: Brigandine
Genre: Community: fic_on_demand, Crush, F/M, Forbidden Fruit, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merriot knows that this feeling isn't right, but she doesn't want it to stop...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains a mild sister-crush (and totally canonical to boot, although I can't say more without spoilers for the video game.) Written for fic_on_demand at LiveJournal.

There was something very _wrong_ about this.

Princess Merriot sat on the castle wall, watched Lord Cai study in the castle courtyard. She was always watching him lately... how had she never noticed his eyes before, or the thick messy hair that begged her to run her fingers through it, or...?

This wasn't right. She was his little sister, and little sisters weren't supposed to feel this way about big brothers. Sure, she took care of him - someone had to! - but she couldn't be... _that_ to him, could she?

God, she needed someone to talk to, to tell her that she wasn't crazy. Someone to tell her that she wasn't feeling something horribly sinful... but she was afraid that it didn't matter what anyone said. She _was,_ and she hated it, and she didn't want it to stop. She kept watching his long, slim fingers and the way that he smiled and the cheerful light in his eyes, and she hated herself for loving it all so much.

She was falling in love with the King - her brother - and she couldn't stop herself. And the worst part about it was that she didn't _want_ to stop. She wanted to jump down and run to him and kiss him. She wanted to tell him that he was the greatest man in the world, and marry him, and run away into the wilderness and live happily ever after with him.

It was ironic, wasn't it? She was the Princess of Caerleon; she had the sort of life that most girls envied. And she was dreaming about running away from it....

Suddenly she realized that Cai was looking at her, and smiling. She waved, then turned and ran away as fast as she could, and hoped he wouldn't ask why.


End file.
